


Baby, You're a Doll

by MyTurnOnHigh



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Blue Fairy magic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTurnOnHigh/pseuds/MyTurnOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos and Jay team up for a health class assignment, they have no idea what's in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no new story! I've actually been working on this for a little while now, just had to get it out of my notebook and onto here. Hope you enjoy! :)

No one enjoys health class. It is a universal rule in high school. Sure, Dr. Sweet is awesome and, outside of class, everyone loves him. He can be entertaining for hours. The man always has some type of story to tell about his family’s history and culture and even his own journeys to faraway places.  But even he couldn’t make learning about the body and all the things that can go wrong with it interesting. 

At least that was how Jay felt. And anyone that said otherwise had to be lying because he was pretty sure all his friends felt the same way. So, when the bell rang for everyone to switch to their c-block classes, the thief was seriously contemplating skipping.

However, during lunch, Carlos had kindly reminded him he’d be kicked off the tourney team if his grades started to drop. Plus, there were pairing up for a group project and the younger teen threatened to delete Jay’s profile on their gaming console if he was forced to work with someone he didn’t know because the thief wasn’t there.

So, after lunch, Jay begrudgingly trudged down the hall to Dr. Sweet’s classroom and now here he was – sitting in class like a studious student, but only half way paying attention. The thief was getting very close to banging his head against the table just for something to do that didn’t require him to take notes.

In an attempt to recover some of his sanity, the teen turned to look at the clock. Thankfully, there wasn’t very much time left. Maybe they’d all even get away with not having the projects handed out to them.

“Alright everyone! I’m wrapping up early so we can talk about our end of the semester project.” Dr. Sweet said and Jay groaned, forcing himself to hold back an eye roll that would have reached a 7.0 on the snark-scale. Of course he wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Now, you can partner with whoever you want. I won’t judge. But let me tell yah right now, you’re probably going to want to be with someone you trust. Not someone you don’t know. Unless you don’t know anyone.  If that’s the case, now's the time to meet people!”

Jay furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over at where Carlos was sitting next to him. The other teen looked back at him with the same bewildered look on his face. However, they both shrugged it off in unison and stayed seated next while the rest of the class began to move around to find partners.

Jay noticed that Jane was coming over to Carlos’s side of the desk. She was looking at the other teen sheepishly and, this time, the thief didn’t hold back the eye roll.

“Hey, Carlos, I was wondering if you have a partner?” Jay looked at the younger girl as she spoke and raised an eyebrow. Wasn’t it obvious that Carlos was working with him for this project?

“Actually, I already asked Jay to work with me for this one.” The thief couldn’t help but grin as he saw Jane’s face shift in surprise. He wasn’t quite sure when he started disliking the FG’s daughter, but it was just something about her that rubbed him the wrong way.

“O-oh,” Jane stuttered, “are you sure you want to work with him for this project?”

Jay clenched his jaw. If she was trying to say he wasn’t smart enough to work with Carlos he was about to have a real reason to dislike the girl.

“Yes? Sorry, Jane. We can be partners next time, I promise.” The thief couldn’t help but smirk as Carlos politely turned Jane down. The girl forced a smile and nodded her head before walking off to go find someone else to work with.

 Admittedly, Jay was starting to feel a bit bad for her. He could tell how hard she was trying to catch Carlos’s attention. He just knew the younger boy wasn’t the least bit interested in Jane though. Maybe he’d teach the girl how to flirt. That way she could get out there and maybe find someone that would actually like her back.

While Jay continued to watch Jane as she looked for a partner, he saw that everyone around the room seemed to be pairing up with the opposite gender. What the heck? Jay might not have gone to this school for long, but even he knew that half of these pairs barely knew each other. Hadn’t Sweet just said to pair off with someone you trusted? Weird. The thief turned to look back at his friend, but Carlos didn’t seem to notice anything that was going on around them anymore. He was looking back at his notes and was highlighting things deemed important enough to study later.

All eyes felt like they were on him and the younger teen too. Jay even snuck a glance back at Dr. Sweet and saw that he was looking at the two boys in mild confusion. He didn’t look angry or upset though, so that was a good sign though, right? But still, what was going on with everyone? Just as Jay was starting to feel his nervousness shift farther into unease, Sweet loudly clapped his large hands and everyone quickly looked over in the man’s directions.

“All right everyone! Now let’s go into the details. As you all probably know, this project is going to last for the rest if the semester. That means two months. Two. Not one and a half. Not one and three-quarters. Two. And you and your partner need to share the responsibility evenly. Trust me. I can tell when one of you does more work than the other. So...no one cover for anyone’s behind. I have seen that enough times to be able to spot it a mile away!”

While Sweet rambled on, Jay looked over at Carlos. The younger teen gave him a reassuring smile. It almost made the thief feel bad. Even though he was going to try his best to carry his weight with their project, they both knew the younger teen would still be picking up a bit of the slack on Jay’s end.

The thief’s attention was snapped back to what was happening around them when he heard the soft sound of something plastic hitting the table. When he turned back to look at what had hit the table all he could do was blink in surprise because what was sitting in front of him was a doll in a baby carrier.

“What the...” Jay started to say but trailed off in confusion. He glanced back at Carlos, hoping the younger teen would have an answer, but the other boy looked just as bewildered as he felt. The thief heard a few of the people around them starting to snicker and Carlos began to sink down into his seat.

“Oh no.” The younger teen began to mutter. “No, no, this isn’t–”

“Congratulations everyone!” Sweet’s voice boomed loudly again throughout the classroom. “You and your partner are now parents for the next few months! Now, these dolls have sensors in them, so by the end of the semester I’ll be able to tell who could actually take care of a baby. The better you take care of junior, the better your grade will be, okay? And no messing with the sensors and reprogramming data. That means you, de Vil.”

Carlos groaned and placed his head down on the table. A moment later the bell rang and everyone started gathering up their belongings and high-tech dolls before filing out of the classroom. However, Jay and the younger teen remained in their seats.

“Dude,” Jay said quietly in bewilderment as he began to stare at the hunk of plastic on the table, “did you know about this?”

“No, not at all.” Carlos’s voice was tense and Jay looked back at him and watched as he started quickly grabbing his books off the table to put in his backpack. “I am so sorry–”

“Um, don’t be? I mean Dr. Sweet said we should work with someone we trust so...” The thief trailed off again and shrugged. He was trying to sound reassuring, but he was pretty sure he sounded like anything but. So when Carlos started to get up from his seat, the older teen quickly followed suit and got up as well before trying to reassure him again.

“Dude, really, it’s cool. At least with you I know I have a chance of actually passing. Besides, we share a dorm so hey, we have it easy.” This time the younger teen looked over at him and smiled lightly which made Jay smile back.

“True. As long as you’re cool with it then that’s fine. I just don’t want you to feel weird.” Jay crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Please, man, like I’d even care. The rest of the class are the ones who are in trouble. We got this.”

Carlos laughed and nodded. “Alright, then I’ll take the first shift and bring Junior with me to class.”

“Awesome. And I’ll spend next period thinking of a better name than Junior.” Jay smirked as Carlos rolled his eyes at him before he grabbed the doll carrier. He then gently nudged the thief’s shoulder and they headed for the door to the classroom. Maybe this project wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jay’s last class it was time for lunch. By the time he reached the cafeteria, Mal and Evie were already seated at their table. The moment the thief saw them he could see their mischievous smirks and a glint in their eyes that told him they had been up to something. And he had been right. Before he even got a chance to sit down, the two of them quickly started telling him what they had been up to earlier.

Apparently Evie was just really excited about the spring formal (whatever that was) coming up. It was Mal that had been having all the fun. She had hexed Chad after the boy tried to trip her in the hall.

“Now he’ll be the one tripping everywhere.” She said coyly with her trademark grin. It was always an eerie combination, but they had all gotten used to it. While Jay laughed at Mal’s earlier escapades, he noticed Carlos storming into the cafeteria, doll carrier in hand.

“What’s wrong with Carlos and what on Earth is he holding?” Evie asked. However, before Jay could respond, the younger teen finally made his way over to the table and roughly set the doll carrier down.

“Take. It.” He muttered darkly before hurrying off to get food before the started closing the cafeteria down to work on dinner. He had never heard Carlos sound so tense and angry before.

Really, all Jay could do was sit there and blink as he tried to figure out what he should do next. Evie must have caught onto what the large lump of plastic was, because he heard her and the other girl both beginning to snicker in the background. He looked back over at them, still in a daze.

“Why did C just hand you a doll in a baby carrier?” Mal somehow managed to ask in between fits of giggles.

Jay felt his nose scrunch up and he was about to explain the crazy assignment they had to do when, suddenly, the doll let out a loud, mechanical wail.

“Oh my god, Jay, make it stop!” Mal said loudly.

“I don’t know how!” Jay quickly went over to the carrier and stared at the blank face of the doll. The fact that it could look so lifeless while making the sound it was rather horrifying. The thief saw that other people around them were starting to stare and laugh. He was just about to pick the doll up when Evie quickly nabbed it out of its carrier and held it to her chest, bouncing the plastic monstrosity gently. After a few moments, the wailing stopped and the doll let out a weird almost giggle and fell quiet.

“How did you know how to do that?” Mal asked, sounding bewildered.

Evie smirked back at them as she gently placed the doll back in its carrier. “Mother always said that if I wanted to marry a prince I should be able to demonstrate good mothering skills with whatever nieces and nephews he may have.” Her brow furrowed slightly before she tilted her head to one side, clearly in thought. “Rather ironic now that I think about it.”

“So, wait, there’s no trick to it because it’s a doll? You just take care of it like a real baby?” Jay asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I guess? Rocking it seemed to work. You probably have to figure out exactly what it wants though.” Evie replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Okay, so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Jay hated to admit it, but he kinda liked kids. Back on the Isle of the lost Jafar’s junk shop had acted like a daycare of sorts at times. Well, not really. Parents would just drop their kids off out back while they shopped elsewhere mostly. The thief would check on them occasionally though after swiping a candy or two for them, or, if they were particularly young, Jay would tell his father he was going to go get some merchandise to stock the shelves and just go out back to sit with the kid. There had been a few times people had tried to pawn their children off to Jafar, but Jay tried not to think about those times. If anyone asked him about what he thought of kids though, he would probably laugh in their face before walking off in order to avoid replaying, but hey, if it got him and Carlos a good grade, he was all for it.

Once again, the sound of plastic hitting the table brought Jay out of his thoughts, only this time it had been the sound of Carlos sitting his tray down next to him.

“So,” Mal said tentatively, “how was class?”

Jay tried really hard not to laugh as the younger teen looked over at Mal with a sharp glare as spaghetti noodles hung out of his mouth. However, it seemed like Mal wasn’t as good at containing herself. He could hear the purple hair girl laughing under her breath and Carlos’s glare darkened before he looked back at his noodles, slurping up the ones he still hadn’t eaten.

“Okay, well I guess that answers my question then.”

“I had to leave biology three times because of that stupid...thing!” The younger teen exclaimed before looking over at Evie. “Do you think Doug will let me borrow his notes from last semester?”

“I’m sure he will.” The dark haired girl said with a reassuring smile.

“You know, maybe if you pay her Evie will baby sit your creepy plastic baby for you.” Mal was still laughing lightly. “She seemed to be pretty good at it a moment ago.”

Jay finally let out a laugh as he saw Carlos look back over at Evie in a combination of awe and desperation.

“Sorry, sweetie, but I think I’ll have to pass on this one.”  Carlos groaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat once the other girl said that.

“Hey,” Jay said as he finally decided to cut into the conversation, “you have me to help you too.”

The younger boy looked back at him. His expression was virtually unreadable, but the thief could have sworn he was seeing panic mixed in.

“You have no idea how much that thing likes to cry. There is no way we’re going to pass this.” Wow, okay, did Carlos really have that little faith in him?

“So, are you two just not going to explain the elephant in the room, which...happens to be here with us in the form of a freaky, crying, doll?” Mal asked and Jay turned back to her, frowning.

“It’s our health project assignment for the end of the semester...the doll tracks how well we take care of it and the better we do the better our grade is.” He mumbled with a sharp tone to his voice. The thief wasn’t quite sure why the younger teen’s lack of faith in him was bothering him enough to make him as snippy as he was.

Mal hadn’t noticed or wasn’t bothered by it though because she just stared at Jay quietly for a moment before frowning. “That’s crap.”

“Oh!” Evie said excitedly. “I remember Doug telling me something about this assignment now! He wants to take health with me next semester so that we can be partners for it.” Jay raised an eyebrow and he watched at the dark haired girl began to blush as she smiled brightly at the thought of having to do this assignment herself. If she wanted to raise a fake baby with Doug than, well, that was weird, but good for her. Wasn’t really any weirder than when Snow White decided to practically raise Doug’s father and six other men.

“Anyway, dude,” Jay said as he turned back to look back at Carlos, “I got this. I swear. Watching E do it was the only lesson I needed.” Because now he knew he could calm the thing down like any other child and, in reality, he was probably going to be better at this than Carlos would be. Which was something he never thought would have been even remotely possible for him to accomplish.

“There, is no way you’ve got this.” Mal said jokingly.

“Okay.” Jay frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly before looking back at the younger girl “How much do you want to bet that I’ve got this?”

Mal’s smirk turned back into her trademark grin and she glanced away from him in thought before eagerly leaning in against the table. “I got it! If you can pass this assignment was a B plus or better I will do all of your history of Aurodon homework for a month next semester, but if you get any grade lower than that, you owe me a quart of fresh strawberries _and_ you have to let me dye your hair red to match them.” Jay tenses slightly but leaned in to meet the younger girl half way in the middle of the table.

“You’re on.” Mal leaned back and extended her hand and Jay did the same as they shook on their new deal.

Now all Jay had to do was take care of the doll for a bit and he wouldn’t have to worry about his history homework for a good while and maybe, in the process, he could prove to Carlos that he really did indeed know what he was doing for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2 for you guys! I've been on a real roll recently with ideas for this fic, so hopefully I'll have more time to write soon. Hope you all enjoyed it and will like where this ends up going. I'm thinking it'll be a doozy. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I have my fingers crossed that I'll be able to update this fairly regularly, but now that school's started and I've gotten a job (yay!) I might not be able to update once a week, but hopefully you'll hear from me soon, guys! Peace out. :)


End file.
